Star's Journey
by AJ2590
Summary: Star goes into the forest alone, looking for something that Dixie had given to him before a sled run, but he later gets lost. A blizzard occurs during his search and later passes out, but he is later found and shelter by a lone wolf. What comes next?


All Balto characters are copyrighted to Universal Studios/Amblin Entertainment. Novak is copyright to me (AJ) and not to be used without my permission.

I also want to thank eagle205 for helping me out with the plot and the story. Big thanks. Ok, on with the story!

**Chapter 1: Day before the Trip**

It was a clear night, even though it was cold in Nome, Alaska. It was also snowing. But it was snowing more than usual today. This was a sign that a blizzard is coming towards Nome. But right now, it was a calm night.

A familiar light-gray-cream husky was walking down the snowy streets. He decided to take a little stroll to take off what's on his mind about tomorrow, which was that he and the rest of the sled team were going for a long sled trip to Galena. And it will take a good while to get there. So he, Balto, Kaltag, Nikki, and the rest of the sled team will be gone for a good week and a ½ or two weeks.

As Star continued his way down the street, he caught a familiar scent near by. He then noticed another, yet familiar dog coming down the street towards him. It was Balto, who then noticed Star.

"Hey Star." Balto said as he walked up to him. "What are you doing out so late?"

"Oh, um, just walking." Star responded once Balto stood in front of him. "What about you?"

"I was just leaving from Jenna's house and was on my back to the boat. I wanted to see her tonight since I might not get a chance to see her tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah, tomorrow." Star then sighed deeply.

"What's up? A little worrying about the trip?" Balto asked, noticing the way Star sighed.

"Sort of. It's just that I never really been gone from home that long, except the time we were delivering the medicine and get lost. Plus the weather will be a bit bad."

"Aw, don't worry. The weather shouldn't be that bad. It's just going to snow more than usual. We should be fine."

Star smiled at what Balto had said. He could always depend on Balto to cheer him up and enlighten his spirit. "Well, ok, if you say so."

"Come on, it's getting late. We should rest for tomorrow. We got a big day ahead of us." Balto started to walk towards the outskirts of Nome, where his boat is and where he will sleep. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. See you tomorrow, then" Star said. He started to head back to his home

Once he was a couple of blocks away from his home, he had this feeling going through his whole body, the feeling of being watched. He slowly turned his head around to see if anyone was behind him. He saw no one and nothing but the lonely street that he had just walked from. He continued to head back home, but then he heard footsteps crunching in the snow behind him. He then quickly turned around, but no one was there.

_Must be all in my head, _Star had thought to himself as he continued to walk on, only 2 blocks away from his house, but his head was still turned around to see if anyone was following him. Suddenly….

"Hey Star." A voice called out in front of Star.

"AAAHHH!" Star yelled as he fell back to the ground, startled at the sound of the voice. Once he looked at the source of the voice. It was Dixie.

"Oh, Dixie! Um…." He said as he got up, surprised to see Dixie at this time. "Wh-Wh-What are you out so late?"

"I, um…" Dixie was lost in her words, trying to find a way to say what she was going to say. "…was looking for you."

Star was a bit shock of what she said. _Looking for me, _he thought to himself. _Why would she be looking for me? _

"Um, looking for me?" Star managed to say.

"Yeah. I know that you're going on a long sled trip, and I heard that it will take you a while to get there and back. So, um, I thought I…..give you this." She took off a sparkly silver necklace that she was wearing. On the necklace was a beautiful oval-shaped opal pendant that shined from the moonlight.

Star stared at the pendant as he recognized it one time when Dixie was wearing it. "But, this s one of your favorites necklaces. Why would you want to give it me, Dixie?"

"Just, um, you know. Let you know that I care for you." Dixie responded, a bit hesitated. She look around their surrounding, making sure no one watching them. Especially for Sylvie, who is the Afghan Hound that always gossips about what's going on around the town, whether it's the townspeople or dogs' business.

After looking around, Dixie placed the pendant in front of Star's paws. Star looked down at it before looking back at Dixie and said, "Well, um, thanks. I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry about it." She responded. "Well, I've gotta get back home. My owner must be worried. See you before you leave, Star."

She then trotted towards her house as Star watched her. Star has been somewhat in love with Dixie for quite a while now, developing day by day. Could Dixie feel the same way he does?

Star looked down at the shining pendant. He then let out a warm smile, picking up the pendant with his mouth. He then tossed it up in the air. He points his head towards it, hoping that the necklace would hoop through his head and around his neck. But instead, it fell and hit his nose. "OW!" he yelp as it thudded on his nose, bounced off and landed onto the ground in front of him.

_Gotta work on that…,_ he thought to himself, picking it up and heading back home, getting ready for the big day tomorrow….


End file.
